


Yes, it's vegetable lasagna (with a side of gummy bears)

by Winchester_of_the_lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel is a sap, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_of_the_lord/pseuds/Winchester_of_the_lord
Summary: The bunker family ditches Sam for a night out. He's feeling slighted...but what's waiting for him instead is a sweet surprise and a night he won't soon forget.





	Yes, it's vegetable lasagna (with a side of gummy bears)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a friend's Valentine's challenge; I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing :)

When he realizes that he’s been staring at the same sentence for the last seven minutes and that he still doesn’t understand the deeper meaning behind the blurry vortex of single letters, he doesn’t even have the energy to stifle his yawn anymore.

He stretches his weary arms over his head, finally releasing some of the tension in his neck muscles. An elongated, squeaky moan escapes his mouth. Sam chuckles to himself, glad that nobody is around to hear him make the sound of a dying moose.

With a dull thump, he snaps the heavy tome in front of him shut and decides to take a break from his research session on Transylvanian lore.

He gets up from his seat at the library table and heads towards the bunker’s kitchen.

While still in the hall he can already hear his brother’s muffled voice. Apparently, Dean’s talking to someone on the phone, seemingly entirely absorbed in the conversation.

The second he catches sight of Sam who quickly nods his head in a silent greeting and mouths a questioning “Who?” towards the phone, Dean- yeah, Dean downright _jerks_ and almost drops his phone while he hastily ends the call.

He seems to be trying for a nonchalant look, but he rather resembles a startled toddler who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

“Hiya Sammy,” he gets out, at last, accompanied by a nervously affected, toothy grin.

Sam can’t help but snort a laugh at the sight of his obviously flustered brother.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sam asks with an arched eyebrow. “You weren’t having phone sex with Cas again, were you?” Both eyebrows now wiggling teasingly.

Before Dean even gets the chance to deny this blunt accusation, a confused deep voice interrupts him.

“Who’s having phone sex with me?” Cas walks directly up to Dean, gives him a peck on the cheek and a curious smile. He casually slides his arm around the hunter’s waist and pulls him into a gentle side hug. Dean instinctively leans into the embrace, puts an arm over Cas’s shoulders and turns his head to give his angel a kiss to the temple. He lets his forehead rest there for a moment, nudges his nose into the soft, dark hair above Cas’s ear and grins.

Much to Sam’s displeasure, Dean doesn’t whisper the following answer quietly enough, and he overhears his brother speak in the angel’s ear, “you know exactly that we only need to have phone sex when one of us is not in the bunker. Why would I have to call you when last night we-"

“EW! No. Stop it. _Please_!” Jack yells when he enters the room, hands clutching at his own ears, so he doesn’t have to hear his dads talking about…well, _that_.

Sam has never been more grateful for the appearance of the nephilim before. He gives Jack an apologetical look of commiseration and clears his throat.

“So, who were you talking to, then?” he asks his brother in an attempt to change the topic.

Once again Sam watches how Dean becomes nervous and uncomfortable, though this time not as bad as before, for he’s still safely wrapped in angel arms.

“Yes, Dean, who were you talking to?” Castiel asks in an accusatory tone and turns his head to look his hunter in the eyes. He even sounds a little hurt that he was not privy to this information.

He cocks his head and stares at Dean intensely, one of his eyebrows raised in question. The hunter answers with a similarly intense gaze, eyes wide open, as if he wants to say, _Dude, you know exactly what I mean._ After several seconds of exchanging glances in awkward silence, something in the angel’s brain seems to click into place and he gives a very slow, understanding affirmative nod.

“Okay, I’m clearly missing something here, but you know what? I don’t even want to know.” Sam says and shakes his head, smiling to himself.

Suddenly Sam turns around to face Jack and raises an admonitory finger. “Hey Mister, what do you think you’re doing there? Dinner’s in an hour, you know that.” The young man freezes instantly, midway into pouring cereal into his bowl. His eyes dart to Dean and Cas, silently pleading for their help.

“Uhm. Uhh… yeah, well. I won’t be here for dinner today. I have…other plans.” Jack stutters, the box of cereal in his hand still hovering above the bowl.

Before Jack’s brain suffers a total failure, Dean steps in, “yeah, um…actually, we all do. Cas, Jack and I wanted to go to the movies tonight. And well, we know you’re not that much into action hero stuff, so we didn’t even bother asking you if you wanna join us.”

From the corner of his eye, Sam sees Jack shoving a spoonful of Cookie Crunch into his mouth before disappearing with the entire bowl in the direction of his room. How he manages to eat cereal while walking – without spilling anything – remains a mystery to the three remaining men in the kitchen. Especially considering Jack’s talent for making an even bigger mess when eating than Dean.

Dean, Cas and Sam all gaze equally impressed after the nephilim, until Cas mumbles, “maybe we should always have him eat his food while walking,” which makes the two brothers burst into laughter.

Upon catching his breath, Dean grabs Cas’s hand and gives it a light tug, “Come on, Cas, we got 20 minutes before we have to leave and we still haven’t finished…” Luckily, this time Dean actually whispers the next words unintelligible enough, as he leans into his angel while they leave Sam behind in the kitchen.

Sam still chuckles slightly when he remembers something. “Hey guys!” he starts to shout in their direction, "have any of you seen Gabe? He wanted me to"-- the sound of a door being shut could be heard in the depths of the bunker --"meet him here." He murmurs disapprovingly under his breath, _"Thanks for the help.”_

He walks over to the fridge, opens it and reaches for a beer when suddenly he feels two hands poking him in the ribs. Fortunately, he hadn’t grabbed the bottle yet; otherwise, he probably would have dropped it.

“ _Surpriiiise_ ,” the startled man hears a playful sing-song from right behind him, and the two hands clasp around his waist.

Sam takes a sharp inhale and pants with feigned rage, “ _goddammit_ , Gabriel! You want me to have a heart attack?!” In one swift motion, he turns in the arms of his attacker and closes the fridge door. He looks down at the shit-eating grin of his goofy angel boyfriend.

“Aw, I am sorry, moose-boy. How can I _possibly_ make up for this near-death experience or yours?” Gabriel sneers at him, winking through dark lashes.

At that Sam can’t help himself but mirror the grin and lean down to give his angel a tender hello kiss. 

Gabriel hums contentedly, “Mmh, feel better now?”

“Much,” Sam replies with a pleased smile and lets his big hands wander from the angel’s shoulders down to his ribs. They skim along his hips, grasp firmly at his thighs and lift him up, where Gabriel immediately wraps his legs around Sam’s waist.

Sam carries his boyfriend over to the kitchen counter, trailing kisses along his neck, and sets him down on the countertop. One of his hands fiddles with the hem of Gabriel’s shirt, fingers seeking skin contact, while the other one finds his stubbled jaw.

A moan escapes Gabriel’s throat when Sam starts to suck at his sweet spot right below his ear and mumbles a suggestive, hoarse, “You know, Dean and Cas are taking Jack to the movies tonight.. so, we've got the whole bunker to ourselves” into his ear.

The moment he tenderly bites down on his earlobe, Sam also brings a hand down towards the archangel's fly, and the startling noise of the zip snaps Gabriel back to reality.

“ _Stopstopstopstopstop right here_ , bucko,” Gabriel hinders Sam from going any further by placing his pointer finger on Sam’s smirking lips, “I’ve got other plans with you tonight.”

The taller man takes a step back, a little surprised that Gabe of all people turns down a spontaneous make-out session with him. Sam quirks a quizzical eyebrow. “Oh, do you? What kind of _plans_ are we talking about?”

“Just wait and see, Samsquatch,” he says and hops down from the counter. “You gotta be patient for at least another hour until I’ve made all the necessary preparations.”

“Necessary... _preparations_?” Sam snorts, leaning back against the kitchen island opposite to his boyfriend and folding his arms on his chest. “Well, now I’m _really_ curious. What are you up to this time, Gabe?”

A self-complacent smile forms on the angel’s face. “ _Preparations_! And now stop this--” he points his index finger at Sam’s expression, “--confused _frown_ you’re making there. We don’t want your pretty face to get stuck like that, _do we_?”

“Gabriel--”

But the archangel already poofed away into thin air. _Awesome_.

And once again, Sam is left alone in the kitchen, looking like the proverbial moose caught in headlights.

_What the hell is going on with everyone today?_

He opens the fridge again, grabs the beer Gabriel stopped him from taking before and decides that he _so does not_ care that everyone apparently made plans without him. _Let them_.

Sam heads back towards the library where he sits down at his previous spot once again and takes a sip of his beer. While the others are having fun, he’ll just keep looking for possible causes for the numerous young girls who drowned in the area over the last few weeks.

His research so far has led him to an ancient Transylvanian myth about “bottomless lakes, which swallow people without ever returning them.” Though he’s not entirely sure if this story has anything to do with drowning girls in Kansas...

Nevertheless, he keeps reading, this time on his laptop, instead of the weighty book:

_“Sometimes water is alive, and when it is, it asks for a dead man’s head.” This is what the elders of villages in the Maramures region believe; they are very sure that the lakes in the area sometimes require human sacrifices. There are several mountain lakes with dark legends, each of which is called an iezer._

 

Fifteen minutes pass quickly, while Sam reads about sunken churches, lakes that swallowed guests at a wedding, a hidden vortex able to drown even the most skilled swimmers and much more.

However, none of it helps him in the slightest.

His beer’s empty by now and he runs a hand over his tired face when he hears Dean coming into the room.

“Hey Mister Research, did you find anything on the water corpses?” he asks, nodding towards the article on the laptop screen.

Sam sighs deeply and shakes his head, “nope, at least I know now that it’s got nothing to do with water nymphs, Transylvanian _dead-man’s-head-eating_ _lakes_ or Nessie.” He pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger and closes his eyes for a few seconds.

“Uh...okay? Well, I just wanted to let you know that we’re heading out to the movies now.” his brother tells him. “And don’t wait for us, we’re probably gonna grab a late dinner afterwards. At this new Italian restaurant-- you know, the one I told you about last week?”

“Yeah, I remember. But make sure Jack gets a salad just for once, okay? The boy needs something healthy every once in a while.”

“Uh... _sure_. You have fun with...Ariel.” Dean briefly raises his hand to wave goodbye and leaves the library again, lightly chuckling to himself.

 _Jerk_.

Shaking his head at his _oh so funny_ brother, Sam clicks on the next online article, and it doesn’t even take two whole minutes until he’s completely absorbed in his research again.

He’s so engrossed in the words in front of him that he doesn’t hear the slight rustling in the air right behind his back. This might be the reason why he literally jumps when all of a sudden his view on the screen is entirely obscured.

The action is accompanied by a playfully melodic “Guess who!” which makes it even more startling.

“GABRIEL! Seriously, what the fuck!” Sam forcefully pulls the two hands down and away from his eyes, “I swear to God--”

“Hey! Keep my old man out of this!” Gabriel chuckles amusedly and walks around Sam’s chair, trying to get his hands out of the tight grasp.

He manages to get one hand free, pushes the laptop closed, gestures Sam to move back with his chair a little bit and then sits down to straddle his lap.

“You were saying?”

“I was _saying_ ,” he emphasizes, “ if you keep giving me heart attacks like this, _one_ of us might die under mysterious circumstances.” He leans against the back of his chair to look reproachfully at the man on his lap.

With a smug smirk on his face, Gabriel replies, “Well, then it’s a very good thing _one_ of us in an archangel. Death shouldn’t be much of a problem.” He winks at Sam who huffs out a laugh.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that? _Anyway_ , have you made all your _‘necessary prep’_ \-- wait...are you wearing a _suit_?” he grabs the angel by his shoulders and holds him at arm’s length to get a better look at him, “Gabe, what’s going on?”

Gabriel shifts uncomfortably in Sam’s lap and feigns ignorance.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘ _what’s going on’_ \- nothing’s going on?”

Sam stops the angel from wriggling about on his lap by holding him in place by his hips and throws his most judging bitch face at him. ( _Don’t fuck with me, angel-boy.)_

Two placating hands slide in between the two men. “Easy there, Chewbacca. Why would--”

“Gabe, you’re wearing a _suit_ ,” he chuckles at the rare sight of his boyfriend in fancy clothing, “that’s not something I see every day. And then Dean was strangely secretive about a phone call earlier, he wouldn’t even tell me who he was talking to. Plus, he skipped our weekly family dinner - to go out with Mister _I-thought-it-would-be-polite-to-tell-her-she-has-Syphilis_ and their man-child who asks random people if they liked nougat too. And sweetie,” Sam raises an eyebrow again and laughs, giving Gabriel a once-over, “you’re wearing a _SUIT_.”

Gabriel glances down at himself with mock offendedness, clutches one of his hands at his chest and dramatically gasps for air.

At the amused look of expectancy he receives from Sam the angel heaves a frustrated sigh, rolls his eyes and lets his head fall back. 

“Jeeez, why can’t these stupid imbeciles follow even the simplest of orders and lie low for just this once…” Gabriel mutters under his breath and pushes himself up from Sam’s thighs.

He walks a few steps away, turns on his heels with a sigh and shrugs nonchalantly.

Slowly pacing back towards Sam he starts, “Well, _Samantha_ , I had originally planned this to be a surprise, but looks like there’s absolutely no chance that _anything_ goes according to plan when you Winchesters are involved.” He reaches out a hand for Sam who takes it hesitantly and lets himself get pulled up. “And now that the cat’s out of the bag, we might as well just skip the part where I have to convince you to follow me and jump to the last step of my, I have to admit, apparently not that well-wrought plan.”

All of a sudden Sam’s hand starts to tingle where it touches Gabriel’s, and the air around them shimmers for a brief moment.

In the fraction of a second, Sam finds himself outdoors, under the night sky. Gabriel lets go of his hand and steps away once more.

 

The bunker’s rooftop - Sam realizes after he cast a quick glance around - is dimly lit by fairy lights and… _floating_ lanterns? When he looks past Gabriel, towards the forest, he sees blinking fireflies, tiny, glowing dots in the darkness. Hears the chirping of cicadas.

The sky above him is covered in countless stars and in between them are bright dancing lights, cloaking the air in bands of color. The vibrant shades of the _not-so_ - _Northern_ Lights were in perpetual motion, flowing and changing from pale green to yellow, red, violet, blue and back to green. It was unmistakably resembling a giant glowing rainbow. 

Sam’s state of mind can be described as a weird mixture of total amusement due to the very cheesy setting and at the same time being completely baffled and speechless.

He slowly lowers his amazed gaze, mouth slightly agape, and finds Gabriel’s eyes already looking at him in eager anticipation. Gabriel looks unusually sheepish. Actually, Sam’s pretty sure he’s never seen his boyfriend this timid and insecure before.

“Do you- Do you like it, Sam?” the smaller man stammers.

At that, Sam snorts loudly, “ _Sam_? Since when do you call me by my actual name? Who are you and what have you done with my cheeky little Trickster boyfriend?”

“Okay, first of all? I call you ‘Sam’ all the time. And sec--”

“You only ever use my real name when I’m not around!” Sam interrupts with a hearty laugh. He probably shouldn’t find it so funny that Gabriel is obviously suffering, but he really does.

“This isn’t--” Gabriel harrumphs with frustration, “This is _not_ the point here. The point _is_ that- uh- _goddammit_ , Sam! I’m trying to be romantic here, don’t make this so hard.”

Sam is struggling really hard now to suppress his laughter. But he won’t let Gabe get away that easy. Also, this might be the first time anyone has rendered him speechless, so Sam’s gotta make the most of it.

“You? You wanna be _romantic_. That so?” he gets out, at last, biting his cheeks to avoid another grin.

Gabriel looks at him defiantly, “Yes, _me_. Romantic!” The touchy archangel pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

When Sam realizes that his boyfriend is completely serious, he walks up to him, reaches his hand out and grabs one of Gabriel’s wrists. He’s still slightly chuckling when he pulls the angel into his arms.

Sam nuzzles his nose into Gabriel’s hair and says, “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I really like what you did with the roof. It looks amazing. And your suit?” he lets go of his man to take a proper look at him. “You look amazing in it, too.” He smiles at him wholeheartedly and the angel seems to relax a bit.

“So, this is what your _necessary preparations_ were for? Or is there something else?” Sam says, still smiling at Gabriel, who seems to have finally regained his sass again.

“Well, _bucko--_ if you’d rather I didn’t call you _Sam--_ as it happens, there actually _is_ something else.”

With a snap of his fingers, the archangel reveals a small, round table, covered in a white tablecloth. Three long, red taper candles create a dim and shimmering atmosphere around the table and the two chairs facing one another. Two carefully arranged plates are already filled with what seems to be lasagna. There’s an open wine bottle and two half-full glasses next to each plate.

“Before you ask, yes, it’s _vegetable_ lasagna,” Gabe says with a content smile.

Sam stares at the table, utterly stunned. He keeps looking back and forth between Gabriel and the steaming, appetizing dish...and then he notices the side of gummy bears in a little bowl.

“Gabe--” he begins, but apparently this is all he can get out in his dumbfounded state.

The angel takes the chance and begins in an unusually serious tone, “Sam, I never thought I’d ever be truly happy,” he looks straight into his human’s eyes. “I’ve been living for a very long time now and I’ve spent countless years of this time here on Earth ever since I...left Heaven...since I _...ran away_... I- I just couldn’t watch Michael and Lucifer tear at each other’s throats anymore. Couldn’t bear their cruelty, their--,” he huffs disparagingly, “their _inhumanity_. So I hid.” He glances at the floor, carefully considering what to say next.

“When I became the Trickster, I spent my time with game-playing. Stupid, pathetic games causing a lot of people-- _good people--_ to die. Or even worse... Sam, I’d lost my path. I ran away from cruelty, only to become cruel myself. Over time I’ve grown too mischievous. _Gruesome_. I’ve done some really...terrible things.”

Sam watches the archangel attentively. Absorbs every single word that seems to take a lot out of Gabriel to even say out loud. _Hell, to even admit all these things to himself must’ve been excruciating…_

Still staring at the floor between them, Gabriel takes a deep breath before he continues, “but that was before I met you.”

He slowly raises his head and locks eyes with Sam once again, an earnest smile tugging at his lips.

“You and your dumb brother made me realize that I have free will, too. That I can choose my own fate. That, despite my flaws, I can still try and do better. That, one day… I might even be forgiven.” His voice is slightly shaking on the last words. He swallows loudly, not breaking eye-contact with Sam.

“You even showed me that, no matter how much I enjoyed my Kielbasa experiences, there’s more to life than Casa Erotica.” Both men burst into a laugh at this memory and Gabriel’s face lightens up again, his usual easy-going nature back on his face and in his body.

“Sam, all of the things I did were just futile attempts at filling the empty space in my heart. And thanks to you I know that now.

“Because you are the one who filled this empty space. You are everything I never knew I even needed to be happy. And I know I probably don’t deserve this,” he tensely glances down to his hands and tries to gather all his courage to get out the next words, “nevertheless, I thought I’d let you know that I’d love nothing more than spending the rest of your life together with you.”

Gabriel heaves a relieved sigh, apparently pleased, and maybe even a little surprised at himself, that the words actually left his mouth.

He’s still eyeing his own hands and now Sam can see why:

A small, black, velvety box appears in the angel’s palm, but before Sam even gets the chance to have any kind of reaction, his boyfriend steps right in front of him. Only a few inches separate Gabriel’s bright, radiant hazel eyes and his loving smile from Sam’s face.

“This is the point where I’d go down on one knee...but I’m afraid I might completely disappear from your sight if I did that now, _Gigantor_.” He smirks at Sam’s touched, though at the same time awkwardly amused expression.

“So, if you don’t mind, I’d prefer asking this next question standing up.”

He pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. Opens the small box with shaking fingers and reveals a thin, silver ring.

“Sam, I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone.” He closes his eyes for a second. Inhales deeply.

 

“Sam Winchester, will you marry me?”

 

In an instant, Gabriel's lips were met by Sam's, kissing the shy, insecure smile away.

The archangel pulls away from his hunter, tentatively searching for his eyes, “is...is that a ‘yes’?”

Sam’s face softens. He smirks before leaning into the next kiss, grinning against his fiancé’s lips, “That’s a ‘yes’!”

 


End file.
